Time After Time
by cruellasdarling
Summary: Robin and Regina just happen to meet each other randomly a lot of times. Non Magical Storybrooke AU.


**First Installment of a series I call "Time After Time", where Robin and Regina just happen to meet each other randomly a lot of times. It just popped into my head one day and I actually really like it my self so here you go (Now I've got at least one WIP of the list) And as always please point out mistakes to me of you find them, since I really want to improve my writing :)**

* * *

The first time he sees her, she's on the other side of the road, her left arm supporting a baby boy, while the other one seems to be struggling with the foldable stroller in front of her, brows creased in annoyance. Every so often she jumps a little in order to reposition the child in her arm, much to the boys delight. The kid busies himself with the shiny black curls brushing her shoulders, twisting and pulling on the strands he's able to grasp. Though he can't hear her, the rapid movements of her mouth tell him she's currently cursing the apparatus to hell. Full red lips curling into a stream of words definitely not meant for kids. Her efforts don't seem to pay off, so Robin finally makes a move and crosses the street. When she doesn't notice him right ahead he softly clears his throat, successfully getting her attention.

His voice is amused when he asks her _"Are you in need of help?"_. The woman watches him for a few moments, almost black eyes meeting his, her mouth opening into a small o and apparently not answering his question. Repeating himself he asks _"Do you need help?"_ , making her blink a few times and stutter out a _"yes...please"_. Gently, he removes her hand from its current position, then using both hands to fold the stroller apart. _"The thing about these is that you need two hands to work the magic"_ , he notes jokingly. She huffs sarcastically, _"Well, bad thing I don't have enough hands at the moment to 'work the magic'."_ His _"But now you do!"_ actually makes her smile this time, since she can't seem to find another comment to throw back at him. Again they stand in silence for a few seconds, until the boy makes himself known, happily talking in a language unknown to both adults. Her attention is immediately drawn to him and she starts chatting with the boy sometimes throwing in a _"really?"_ or _"unbelievable!"_ , animating him to tell even more about his day. _"Is he your son?"_ , he asks, for some reason relieved when she shakes her head and tells him _"This is Neal. He's my godson."_

He takes the boys hand, giving it a small shake " _It's a pleasure to meet you Neal, I'm Robin. And I seriously hope you can introduce me to this godmother of yours!"_ The child starts laughing, but clearly makes no move to introduce her, so she's left doing it herself, telling him her name is Regina. When Robin notes to her that _"it's a beautiful name_!", he's pretty sure he sees a light blush on her cheeks before she ducks her head into the grey scarf slung around her neck. He's about to give her yet another compliment, when he's interrupted by a young boy, probably around 10, with brown hair running out of the mansion behind them, a white book in his right hand that appears to be the strollers manual. Another godson he thinks, before the boy declares _"Mom, I found the manual!"_ , the relieve he felt just moments ago gone immediately. _"Thank you sweetheart, but as you can see I've already found my own manual."_ , she tells him and gestures to the man beside her. Her free arm pulls the boy closer, when she meets Robin's eye and introduces him. _"This is my son, Henry. Henry, this is Robin and he thinks he's a magician."_ A soft laugh escapes his throat, before he starts laughing for real at Henry's ecstatic _"You're a magician?!"_ , patting the boy on the shoulder, when his excitement turns into a sad scowl, understanding his mothers remark as a joke.

Regina places Neal in the stroller, while Robin shows Henry a trick he does have up his sleeve to ease the boys disappointment a bit. A hand settles on Henry's shoulder, while the other one stretches out towards Robin, giving is rough palm a good shake, when she tells him "Thanks for the help, it was a pleasure to meet you." After what seems like a way to short amount of time, she removes her hand from his grasp, settling it on the stroller instead and makes her way down the side walk, turning one more time to send another beautiful smile his way and disappearing at the next corner.

He's waving until he can't see them anymore, frozen in his spot for a second, before leaving into the other direction, realizing he completely forgot what he wanted to do in the first place.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love reviews :)**


End file.
